dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Flingomatic
The Ice Flingomatic is a craftable Structure from the Reign of Giants DLC. It requires 2 Gears, 15 Ice, and 2 Electrical Doodads to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. The Ice Flingomatic can be turned on and off by the player. (Note, in Don't Starve Together, it cannot be completely turned off, and will instead have an overdrive function.) When turned on, the Ice Flingomatic will automatically launch snowballs to extinguish any smoldering objects or Fires, within its range. This also includes Campfires, Fire Pits, Night Lights, and Endothermic Fires. It will not target players holding Torches (or Willow's Lighter). The Ice Flingomatic has a limited fuel tank, indicated by a red gauge on the front of the unit. A full tank will last 5 days, and can be refueled with any fuel substances, such as Logs or Rot, as well as Nitre. Fuel is consumed over time (not uses). The Ice Flingomatic will target Farms and withered Berry Bushes, Grass Tufts, and Saplings, allowing them to be harvested normally throughout the Summer. Tips * Since structures can catch on fire during Summer, a Flingomatic can safeguard one's most important structures (e.g. Chests). However careful planning is required so that the Fire Pits and Endothermic Fire Pits are not inside the Flingomatic's area. * The Ice Flingomatic can lob snowballs over all types of Walls. * The Ice Flingomatic will instantly freeze Mobs that are hit by the Snowballs. Players can exploit this to their advantage and stunlock mobs. * Activating the Ice Flingomatic before leaving the area in the Summer will prevent fires from starting or spreading upon return. * When placing Plants around a base, one should position them so that an Ice Flingomatic can function as a sprinkler during the Summer, maintaining them as renewable resources and protecting them from spontaneous combustion. * Despite the high cost of construction and operation, the machine cannot put out extensive fires by itself, requiring more than one. * Having a pre-built Flingomatic in a player's Science tab will allow a player to measure the range of an already placed Flingomatic at any time. This can be done by selecting it from the Science tab and hovering over the placed Flingomatic. When finished, right-clicking will cancel the placement of the new one. * The Ice Flingomatic will fail to stop plants withering during summer if they are planted too quick in succession. To ensure farming during summer, wait one or two seconds in between planting seeds, or wait for the Flingomatic's animation to finish. Trivia * Wilson's comment on Ice Flingomatic "All quiet on the flinging front." is a reference to Erich Maria Remarque's novel All Quiet on the Western Front. Bugs * Sometimes when plants such as Berry Bushes are placed too close to the Ocean, the snowballs launched by the machine won't be able to land. * Sometimes when harvesting a plant, the Ice Flingomatic will continuously fire snowballs at it indefinitely. ** This may also result in a column of snowballs traveling through the world in a straight direction. * Sometimes the Ice Flingomatic stops throwing snowballs at withered plants. Relogging usually fixes this issue. * May auto target Limpet Rocks and never target anything else. Gallery Ice Flingomatic Range.png|Ice Flingomatic's building silhouette showing that its radius is 11 units of wall. IceFlingomaticSnowballSplashArea.jpg|Approximate total snowball splash area Ice Flingomatic Off.png|A turned off Ice Flingomatic that has used some fuel. Ice Flingomatic Flinging.png|An Ice Flingomatic throwing snowballs at two burning Drying Racks. Flinging warrior.png|The Flingomatic used to freeze mobs near a fire. Category:Craftable Structures Category:Science Tab Category:Reign of Giants Category:Science Category:Non-Flammable